


Barbecue Belhalla

by HannahMonslama



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Angst, Burning alive, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Murder, Oven Kink, Rape, Torture, Violence, Vore, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 11:37:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahMonslama/pseuds/HannahMonslama
Summary: Sigurd's death, but better.





	Barbecue Belhalla

Pee

 

“Sir Sigurd, this is an auspicious day! We’ve greatly anticipated your return to the motherland.”  
“Lord Arvis. thank you so much for coming out to greet us. Where is His Majesty?”  
“Well, His Majesty has become extremely ill. He can’t even hold himself up anymore. Accordingly, I am currently handling all affairs of the kingdom.”  
“Is that so? I’m sorry to hear that. I bet you have your hands full. I’ve caused His Majesty a good dose of anguish. I must stop by the Royal Palace later on and make a formal apology.”  
“…That won’t be necessary.”  
“What’s that?”  
“I hereby sentence you to death for your acts of treason. No visits to the king today, Sigurd.”  
“Wh, what? Lord Arvis, what is the meaning of this!”  
“Heh heh… You’re just now catching on? I’m afraid you’re far too late, my friend. You and your father plotted to usurp the throne. That hasn’t changed. As the husband of Princess Deirdre, I must subdue you. Nothing personal, Sigurd.”  
“Princess Deirdre!? Wait a minute… That’d be…”  
“You didn’t know? I suppose an introduction would be in order before you depart this world. Deirdre, come! Deirdre, this is the son of the man who murdered your father. It’s Lord Vylon’s son, Sigurd. Go ahead. Let him know how you feel.”  
“…This is… …Sir Sigurd?”  
“Wha-? Deirdre!? This can’t be!”  
“…Why… Why are you speaking to me like that?”  
“Deirdre! It is you! Aaagh!!”  
“Do you… …know me?”  
“OF COURSE I DO! YOU’RE…”  
“That’ll be enough from you. Deirdre, take a step back. This man is dangerous. He is guilty of treason and is to be punished.”  
“But I… This person is… Please, just a little more time.”  
“I don’t think so. Quick! Somebody escort the princess away from here!”  
“Wait! Arvis, please… just a little longer.”  
“Wa, wait! Deirdre! Arvis, please! That woman… she’s…”  
“That’ll be enough! Alright, inform the troops to seize Sigurd and his party. We no longer need to keep them alive. Let them serve their sentence right here!”

 

Arvis spawned an oven in the middle of the battlefield, the peculiar object foreign to Sigurd’s knowledge...Whatever it was, it looked horrifying. Some kind of metal box.

Arvis grabbed Sigurd by the cape, his thrashing figure harshly cutting against the grass. The prince howled, his throat tearing with shrilling screams for his wife, who can’t hear him. Arvis smacks Sigurd over the head, and continues to drag him across the field and towards the mysterious metal thing. “Shut the hell up bitch.” 

Arvis yanked Sigurd up by the arm, and shoves him into the tight, burning oven. He forcefully crammed his limbs into the box as Sigurd let out another blood curdling screech. “AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHRHRGRGRGRRRGURBHJB iEORWPSOJWPJORGWOIRGWSGODEWPGOHEPW09GJEDPOKSD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!0924QU8T63095JRGHWPE09UJ0PWHRGW” The prince shrieks as Arvis slams the oven hatch. Upon realizing the door wouldn’t shut, one of Sigurd’s limbs jammed in between the metal, Arvis continuously smashes the oven’s door against the leg until it’ll close. The horrifying cracks of Sigurd’s exposed bone as the metal is continuously thrust into the poor royal’s stringy flesh rings into the air, even a few soldiers wince. uwu.   
Sigurd continues to scream, his voice cracking as his whole body thrashes with violent cries. A long, thick stream of red squirts through the door’s crease as Sigurd’s severed limb is separated from his body. Just like Eldigan.  
The blood speckles Arvis’ face, and he scowls. “Eugh.” He scoffed. “Fucking disgusting.” The red-head clutched the leg in his hand, chucking it at Silvia.   
“I like it rough!” The dancer chuckles, the limb crashing against her skull, killing her. Lewyn presses F to pay respects.

“P-Pwease mistew Arvis! Turn off the oven!” Sigurd pleads, his voice muffled through the oven’s closed doors.

“PERISH.” Arvis says as he turns the oven up to 666 degrees. Sigurd screams, the prince feeling the metal enclosing him heat up. It was at this moment, Sigurd knew.

He fucked up. 

The prince’s throat is raw from screaming, his cheeks soaked with fat globs of tears. Arvis watches, a boner rising in his pants. “This is hot.”

Arvis grabs his dick and begins to stroke it to the sight of Sigurd being burned alive. It was the sexiest thing Arvis had ever seen.  
Sigurd’s screams soon cease, as his tongue shrivels and swells from the heavy, burning air. The royal’s eyes roll back into his head as blue strands of hair are blackened and set aflame. His skin is melting, bubbles forming along his flesh and popping. The stench of his rotting corpse emits from the oven, and a few soldiers pass out from the overwhelmingly bad smell. Arvis inhales deeply, a content smile on his face. 

“What a pleasant aroma!” 

Arvis ejaculates onto the oven, his cum sizzling as it hits the burning metal box. 

He then proceeds to rain fireballs on the rest of Sigurds army, killing them. Victory royale! As everyone is hopelessly crushed under the thicc meteors, Arvis roundhouse kicks the oven into a nearby river, his cum fertilizing the water. Julius emerges from the body of water, t-posing. 

“I was born by the river   
River  
Ri  
Ri  
River  
I was born by the river i was shakin’ that ass, bendin’ over poppin’ pussy i was makin’ that cash.” The dark prince sings, his sheer existence killing his sister Julia. 

Arvis looks into the camera just like on the office. “I fucked up.”


End file.
